Through the Hour Glass
by Anna Letha
Summary: Xyra and Gelles are flung into the past and tasked with helping the Bronze Dragonflight by ensuring a certain crutial figure isn't killed by the Infinite Dragonflight. They wonder, however, just the reason this mystery person must live.
1. Part 1

((Author's Note: This story was inspired by World of Warcraft. Two characters (Allorna and Xyra) are mine, one from my friend Gelles (with her permission). This story, although using characters I've created personalities for, is copyright Blizzard Entertainment 2005, please don't sue, etc.

This story is rated M for some language, some adult themes and violence.))

Through the Hour Glass

A World of Warcraft fanfic

By Heidi Cautrell

Part 1 "Give me that sword!" growled Gelles, her hand held out in the universal sign of demand.  
"No. It's my damn sword and you aren't anywhere near old enough to be my mother, so lay off!" snarled Xyra in return.  
The two friends glared at one another as they stood in Xyra's apartment. Even though she had to look up to do it, Gelles scowled fiercely at her elven friend, one hand on her armored hip, her own gigantic sword strapped to her back under her shield hanging at an awkard angle because of her stance. Silver fire flared in Xyra's eyes as she returned the glare, her own hands firmly on her slim, black leather clad hips. The sword in question was as wide as Xyra's hand span and as long as her lithe legs, it hung on her back and glowed with a quiet menace.  
"You're not in any condition to be going out dressed like that," said Gelles, her anger making her normally pleasant voice taut. Small stress lines around her eyes and lips were a direct result of the argument they were in the middle of. An argument they'd been having for the last week; one that Gelles had slowly been losing ground on.  
"Dammit Gelles, enough already. I'll do as I damn well please! You can't keep me cooped up here forever! I'm not a piece of crystal you can put on the shelf!" Xyra's expression was one of anger, but beneath it her restlessness was obvious. After two months of bed rest, she was ready to start her life again and though she knew her human friend meant well, she also knew she had to get back to doing what she did best: be a rogue.  
Gelles stiffened at the accusation, her blue eyes suddenly hooded to hide the hurt and perhaps even some guilt. Xyra let out an explosive sigh and turned away from her friend. She hated fighting with her, so at first she'd only given up a token resistance. Gelles would give in eventually, she'd reasoned to herself. But the longer it had gone on, the more she realized that perhaps her friend wouldn't be giving in at all. And that was what had spurred this knock down drag out fight. If it weren't for the fact that the two had so much love and respect for one another, they would have eventually come to blows; Xyra was certain of that.  
Her voice taut with several emotions, including hurt, Gelles said, "I know you aren't something fragile to be hidden away. However, you almost died, several times and your body still requires rest to recover. Do you really want to risk yourself so soon after such an ordeal?" An almost pleading tone entered her voice toward the end. Running pale, thin fingers through her silvery-white hair, Xyra sighed softly as she spoke. "I know you care, Gelles. And you're right, I don't want to risk myself so soon. I owe many people for what they've done for me. You most of all. But I can't stand this anymore. I'm not going anywhere dangerous, I swear it. I just need out of here before I go stir crazy." Hands held out in a silent plea, Xyra regarded her best friend. A tremor of compassion ran across Gelles' fine boned features. She nodded slowly, then said softly, "Okay. Just... can you please leave the sword"  
Xyra's pleading look turned to a scowled, "No. I'm not about to go out unarmed, you know better than that"  
"I'm armed, you don't need a sword." Gelles pointed out, her tone subdued as if she were afraid of setting Xyra off.  
Xyra snorted. "Screw that, I'm not some damn cowering maiden. If there's a fight to be had you aren't going to fight alone and that's that." She wasn't budging this time. If she had to, she'd pick up the shorter woman and set her aside bodily. The image had Xyra biting the inside of her cheeks to keep a smile from her face.  
Gelles grunted, a frown creasing her forehead. "You're so stubborn"  
Finally allowing a small smile, Xyra said in a mollified voice, "I know"  
A deep sigh from Gelles told Xyra'd she'd won. Her smile grew into a grin and she leaned down to pick up her friend and hug her warmly. Gelles begrudgingly gave a small smile and returned the hug warmly if not exactly enthusiastically. It would do. Xyra put Gelles down, then walked to the door. She said over her shoulder, "Then lets go! First things first!"

Turning toward the door Gelles followed, the slight frown back on her face. Walking out behind Xyra, she shut the door. "What's first?" said Gelles.  
Xyra threw a grin over her shoulder. "Booze at the World's End Tavern!" She chuckled, then sprinted toward the exit of the inn. Gelles sighed, then shook her head, a small smile playing about her lips. She wouldn't admit it to Xyra, not now anyway, but she was glad to see her friend back to her old self again. She wondered, briefly, if Xyra knew how close to home she'd hit with her remarks about Gelles' keeping her on a shelf. She'd come so close to losing her best friend so many times, she honestly didn't know what she would do if it happened for real.  
The smile faded as Gelles followed her friend. Once Gelles caught up with Xyra at the lift, they fell in stride as they stepped onto the lift. Just like old times, it seemed. They were quiet on the trek from the Aldor's Rise into the Lower City level of Shattrath. Xyra seemed unaware of Gelles' brooding, a pleasant smile on her face as she glanced around avidly as they passed all different types of people and vendors. As Gelles regarded her friend she realized how little she'd been out herself; mainly only to gather what things she'd need to ensure Xyra continued to recover. Gradually the young paladin realized that it felt good to be out and about once again and even better with her best friend at her side. As they reached the Tavern, Gelles roused herself from her thoughts, her expression almost pleasant.  
Hardly inside the door, the pair's eyes were drawn to a pale woman who was standing next to the bar and drinking. On closer inspection, however, they realized that she was not standing, but rather hovering and that her eyes were the brilliant blue of a quel'dorei rather than a sin'dorei. The two friends glanced at one another, then shrugged. Both had observed much stranger things than a floating woman; either together or separately.  
Xyra pointed to a nearby table. "That one okay"  
Gelles nodded and moved toward it. Xyra said, "I'll get a drink. I don't suppose you want one?" She grinned. Gelles paused in the act of sitting down. She glanced at Xyra, then nodded as she settled into a chair, shifting her sword and shield off to the side so she could sit. "One will be fine." Eyebrows raised, Xyra grinned. "Okay, two drinks coming up"  
Approaching the bar to the right of the floating woman, Xyra gave her a nod and smile as she waited for the bar mistress to look her way. The floating woman put down her drink, her blue eyes unblinkingly regarded Xyra. A glance from the corner of Xyra's eyes confirmed the high elven woman was staring at her. Turning her head fully, Xyra regarded the woman openly.  
"You are Xyra," said the slight woman. It wasn't a question. Xyra wondered idly if this was someone she'd harmed directly or indirectly in the past.  
"I am," agreed Xyra. At that moment, the bar mistress approached and Xyra ordered two ales. Looking back at the floating woman, Xyra saw she was now staring openly past Xyra's shoulder. The rogue didn't have to turn to know it was Gelles the woman was staring at. Her eyes narrowed then. It was one thing to be interested in her, but a strange woman interested in her friends set off her warning radar.  
"May I ask who you are?" said Xyra, attempting to keep her tone neutral.  
Slowly the pale high elf turned her gaze back to Xyra. "Zephyr"  
Xyra frowned at the name, knowing it meant wind in some language and wondering if Zephyr's floating had less to do with being a priest and more to do with being something else. She opened her mouth to say more, but the drinks arrived. She paid, including a tip, then picked up the mugs. She gave Zephyr a nod, then turned on her heel and walked back to the table where Gelles sat. Once the mugs were on the table and Xyra was sitting, Gelles said, "Well?" Xyra smiled at the familiarity they shared that allowed them to know one another's thoughts and simply prompt for more detail.  
"Her name is Zephyr. Ring any bells?" Xyra took a drink, letting out a long sigh as she swallowed. "Elune I missed that taste. It's been close to a year since I had anything to drink that wasn't water or berry juice." Xyra made an exaggerated shudder, then grinned at Gelles.  
The former paladin, however, was not amused. Nor was she paying attention. Instead she was staring at Zephyr, a thoughtful and slightly disturbed expression on her face. Xyra sobered when she saw that expression. "What is it?" She glanced back at the high elf who was currently staring at them over the rim of her mug as she drank. It made Xyra wonder just what was in the mug that she could continue to drink like that without showing any sign of inebriation.  
"I'm not sure, exactly, but she reminds me of... Well, I'm not sure," said Gelles, abruptly picking up her mug and draining half the contents.  
"Woah, woah, hold on there," said Xyra, putting her hand on Gelles' wrist and forcing the mug from her mouth. A few drops spilled on Gelles' tabard, which she scowled over and quickly brushed away. Xyra continued, ignoring the spill. "What does she remind you of and don't you dare say you don't know." Xyra frowned at her friend, shooting a sideways glance at Zephyr after a moment.  
A long suffering sigh was all Gelles offered for a moment as she glanced at Zephyr as well. Smoothing down her tabard, Gelles finally said, "The Bronze Dragonflight." Xyra glanced back at Gelles, who was regarding her solemnly.  
"What? You mean the ones that deal with time, like in the Caverns in Tanaris?" Xyra raised her eyebrows at her friend. Gelles mimicked the expression. Xyra's brows furrowed. She didn't like the idea of meddling with time. "So you're saying you think this Zephyr works for them"  
"She is correct, Xyra," said Zephyr. The two friends jerked their heads to the end of the table, then back to the place at the bar where Zephyr had been. It was almost thirty feet away. The friends stared at one another. How had she gotten to that spot without them seeing her walk or float there?  
"There are many things that I can do. But what I am truly here to do is to serve Nozdormu's will. While I normally assist by sending would be helpers to the Caverns of Time from here, that is not my purpose with you two." As Zephyr spoke, her blue eyes began to glow brighter.  
In unison Xyra and Gelles reached for their swords, but it was too late, a brilliant flash of light surrounded them both. The pair cried out, then grunted as they fell into a pile of sand black as coal. Dust swirled around them and a voice spoke to them as an image was formed by the swirling dust. It was Zephyr's image. "You've been sent back for a reason, but you must find out for yourselves what that reason is, for in the learning you will also discover the means to fix what is about to be unmade." 


	2. Part 2

((Author's Note: This story was inspired by World of Warcraft. Two characters (Allorna and Xyra) are mine, one from my friend Gelles (with her permission). This story, although using characters I've created personalities for, is copyright Blizzard Entertainment 2005, please don't sue, etc.

This story is rated M for some language, some adult themes and violence.))

Through the Hour Glass

A World of Warcraft fanfic

By Heidi Cautrell

Part 2

"Who said we wanted to help in the first place!?" Xyra snarled, staggering to her feet, her sword finally drawn.  
"You did," said the image of Zephyr. A strong gust of wind dashed the image apart. Coughing and spitting out the black sand, Xyra turned to Gelles. The former paladin had already risen to her feet and was primly dusting off her tabard.  
"What the nether did she mean, I did?" demanded Xyra, her annoyance clear.  
Gelles shook her head. "I don't know what she meant. I don't know what they expect of us either. I should have known they wouldn't let me go so easily"  
"What do you mean let you go?" said Xyra with a frown.  
Once Xyra was facing Gelles fully her silver eyes widened. Pulling her head back, she looked her friend over, then carefully said, "Gelles"  
"Yes?" said Gelles' voice. Xyra's mouth fell open as she stared at the woman before her. Gelles frowned at the reaction. "What?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.  
Xyra blinked, then incredibly started laughing. Bending over almost double, she laughed until tears streamed down her striped cheeks. Propping her hands on her metal hips, Gelles glared at her friend who was almost on the ground she was laughing so hard.  
"What is so damn funny!" Gelles finally demanded.  
"You!" Xyra gasped and was taken over by fresh bouts of laughter.  
Throwing her hands up in the air Gelles was startled to find that her hands brushed ears--her own ears. A half a foot away from her head, no less. Gasping, Gelles' hands grabbed the protruding ears and followed them to their points, a foot away from her head. Shaking her head, eyes wide with incredulity, Gelles pulled her hands in front of her face. The fingers she gazed at were long, slim and blue.  
"Blue! I'm blue!" she exclaimed, staring wide eyed at Xyra who was in the final throws of her amusement. The exclamation sent her into fresh giggles, but she did manage to stay up right.  
"Gelles, not only is your skin blue, but so is your hair and the very stylish markings on your cheeks," said Xyra, a huge grin plastered on her face.  
"What!?" Gelles hands flew to her hair. It was still pulled back into the sensible ponytail, so she tore out the holder, dragging her hair over one ear, almost bending it in half in the process. Wincing Gelles squinted as she eyed her hair color. It was a darker blue than her skin, slightly darker than the blue of the sky. She groaned, dropping the lock of hair as she covered her face with her now enormous hands.  
Xyra chuckled softly, gently patting Gelles' new body on the shoulder. "Look on the bright side Gell. You're as tall as I am now." Amusement was threaded deeply into Xyra's words, but her touch was comforting as she tried to soothe her friend.  
"I'm an elf," Gelles said, her voice muffled by her hands.  
"You certainly look like one. Though I doubt you could ever be as pompous," said Xyra teasingly.  
A smile touched Gelles' now blue lips. Slowly lifting her head she looked her best friend directly in the eye for the first time without the aid of anything to stand on. They smiled at one another. Xyra's smile soon turned sly however, "Now don't you wish Farahl were here to see you"  
Gelles blinked in surprise. Farahl had been an elven woman and leader of the guild where Xyra and Gelles had first met. Along with being a friend and leader, Farahl had also been Gelles' love interest for a brief period of time.  
A snort was Gelles' response. "I'd rather no one else saw me like this"  
Xyra simply grinned. After a moment Gelles returned the smile with a small one of her own. She had to admit, she could get use to the height. Drawing her sword from her back she took a few experimental swings with it. Quirking a pale eyebrow, Xyra said, as she watched, "You'll find the height is a blessing and a curse. Your arms are longer, as well as your legs, but while that means you can reach farther with your sword, it also means it will take you longer to complete a swing"  
Nodding, Gelles said, "I was wondering about that. I'll be sure to keep it in mind." She sheathed her sword again, then looked around. They had landed in a pile of black sand, but the black was only a small patch in a larger, more normal colored desert. A mile or so away Gelles spied what could possibly be an outpost of some kind.  
Turning in the direction Gelles looked, Xyra said, "Do you think this is Tanaris"  
Gelles looked thoughtful, "I think so. But the real question is, since we are dealing with the Bronze Dragonflight: What time period is this"  
A snort was Xyra's response. "True enough. I say we start walking and find out if that place is friendly." A glance from Xyra had Gelles nodding her agreement. The pair turned and started out. The first thing Gelles noticed was that she could easily walk step for step with Xyra, no need to lengthen her strides or take extra steps. Xyra noticed this as well, for she didn't have to shorten her steps or stop for a moment to allow her friend to catch up. The pair grinned at one another after twenty steps. After several more paces, Xyra's grin slipped into a thoughtful look. "What I don't understand," Xyra said finally, breaking the silence as they walked, "is why you're now a kal'dorei. When we ventured into that one time to help save Thrall, _I_ was the one to be changed. Into a human no less. So when, exactly, would you need to be a Kal'dorei"  
Gelles's blue eyebrows knitted together as she thought. "Well, we're on Kalimdor, so that must be part of the reason. The other part must have something to do with Tanaris. So what happened, in the past, that the Kal'dorei took part in that occurred in Tanaris or nearby"  
The pair continued walking through the sand, their feet sinking only marginally as they used their grace to maneuver over the sliding surface. Their thoughts consumed them for sometime, the sun beating down on their head and shoulders as they continued walking. A buzzard circled over head, pulled a wry grin from them both as they glanced up at the carrion eater's cry. He'd make no meal of them that day. After a quarter of a mile, the pair glanced up at their destination. A frown creased Xyra's pale forehead. "That doesn't look like a settlement anymore"  
"No..." said Gelles thoughtfully, "It's more like a hill or mound. A rock perhaps? Tanaris has plenty of those"  
Slowly shaking her head, Xyra said slowly, "Not a rock, more like... a hive"  
In unison they looked at one another and gasped, "Silithid"  
Swearing a blue streak Xyra finally said, "The War of the Shifting Sands. Bloody hellfire"  
"That was over a thousand years ago," said Gelles thoughtfully.  
Xyra opened her mouth to retort, but shut it quickly to the sound of muffled thunder. The pair turned to see dust billowing up a half a mile away. Cursing yet again, Xyra jerked Gelles by her bicep, pulling her friend after her as they raced toward the nearest shelter; a rather meager looking pile of rocks. "If it's a sandstorm, this is our only hope. Get in and pull your cloak around your entire head!" Xyra shouted as the thundering sound grew louder behind them. The rocks turned out to have a bit of an overhang, so they scrambled in, huddling together and pulling their cloaks over their heads. After several moments the thundering sound drew nearer, but there was no wind and only a minimal amount of sand flying through the air.  
With a frown, Xyra drew the cloak from her pale head. A nudge from Xyra's elbow had Gelles pulling her cloak off as well. Making a few silent gestures, Xyra let her friend know she would sneak out and take a look around. Wrapping the shadows around her, Xyra slipped into stealth and crept from the rocks. The thundering noise continued to increase in volume. Crouching near the side of a round rock, Xyra peered out into the desert. She could still see the billowing cloud, but now she could see there were riders within the cloud. The riders were astride nightsabers. Letting out a sigh of relief, Xyra slipped back into the rocks.  
"They are Kal'dorei riders. They're our best bet to get through this, if this is indeed the War of the Shift Sands," said Xyra. Gelles nodded grimly. It was well known that many Kal'dorei lost their lives in the fight against the Silithid, including Fandral Staghelm's only son, which was one of many reasons the druid leader was so insufferable in the future. Emerging together, Xyra and Gelles kept their hands away from their weapons. As the riders approached, Xyra whispered, "Tell them your name is Allahna Lunastar and you are my cousin." Gelles glanced at Xyra from the corner of her eye, wondering absently if her eyes were silver like Xyra's and just how she was going to pull of being a Kal'dorei.  
The riders were upon them then, blowing sand and dust around the pair as they reigned to a halt. The riders looked to be a unit of Sentinels. Xyra eyed them a moment, then saluted smartly. Gelles hesitated but a moment, making sure her movements were exactly the same as Xyra's. Xyra smiled in her mind at her friend's quick adaptation.  
"Hail Sentinels of Elune!" said Xyra, her voice clear and full of authority that Gelles remembered well from her time in Xyra's guild. She wondered if Xyra wouldn't have also made a good sentinel.  
"Hail strangers! State your names, ranks and purpose!" said the sentinel at the front, a Lieutenant by the looks of her insignia. She sat astride a frostsaber, her eyes glowing a brilliant amber within her purple helmet. The rest of her armor was purple as well and it matched the purple of her skin, though the armor was a few shades darker.  
"I am Xyra Lunastar, Sergeant. This is Allahna Lunastar, Master Sergeant. We are the last of our unit. We were out on patrol when we were attacked by the Si- er, Qiraji," said Xyra, saluting sharply again. She prayed that this Sentinel wouldn't bother to ask too many questions. A glance at Gelles, told Xyra for now she was willing for the rogue to be the speaker, even if Gelles' rank was higher.  
Mutters among the Sentinels told Xyra they were all wondering who was in her unit that were now dead. The questions were intermingled with curses upon the insectoid invaders. Grim though it was, Xyra hoped the story would be sufficient. Becoming a practiced liar was no easy feat, but Xyra had certainly found it came easier the longer she was a rogue.

A sharp whistle interrupted Xyra's introspection. The Lieutenant was calling for quiet from her unit. She glanced sharply over her shoulder, then regarded Xyra and Gelles coolly. Knowing this one would be no push over, Xyra squared her shoulders.  
"If what you say is true, then you shall come with us to report your failure to Fandral Staghelm yourself," said the sentinel leader, a faint smirk in her voice. Gritting her teeth, Xyra nodded sharply. Of all the Sentinels they had to encounter, this one had to be a hard case. She knew instinctively this Sentinel thought they were deserters, which irritated Xyra because if anyone else thought that and called them on it, Xyra knew they were both in deep trouble. After all, how could they explain the truth and not look insane?  
Gesturing to one of the sentinels behind her, the Lieutenant said, "You can ride these two mounts, they are extras, but we won't be needing them, we're done with our patrol." The subordinate the leader had gestured to returned from the back of the formation with two darkly colored sabers--one male, one female. A pang of regret touched Xyra then as she thought of her own mount, Nox, who was still roaming through the Moonglade until his owner came to claim him again. Taking the reigns of the mounts, Xyra handed the male saber's reigns to Gelles. After allowing the saber to sniff her over, Gelles mounted carefully. Xyra's movements were more sure and confident as she climbed astride the dark female saber she'd chosen. After all, she didn't have a new body to adjust to.  
Gesturing the pair to back of the formation, the Lieutenant whistled sharply. The unit took off, not waiting for the newcomers to make it into position. The pair managed well enough, though even Xyra had a bit of trouble getting use to a new mount after over two years with Nox as her constant companion. As they rode, Xyra glanced about them, noting the direction of the unit was almost due west and if they kept their current course they would ride to the north of the Silithid mound that she and Gelles had initially been intent on approaching. A glance at the elven Gelles told Xyra that her friend had noticed the direction as well. The question now was, were they in Tanaris or were they in Silithus? Just how close were they to the gates of the Qiraji stronghold? The other thought that occupied Xyra's mind as they rode was one that could possibly have a darker answer. What, exactly, was their purpose in this time period? Were they nearing the time when Fandral's son was about to die? Or had that already passed? Xyra could only guess that the Bronze Flight would want them to keep history as it was in their own time and if that were so, then many, many of her people would have to die--and she would have to watch. Dark thoughts twisted in her mind as well as her gut.  
Feeling Gelles' hand upon her thigh brought Xyra from her brooding. Glancing up at her friend's strange features, Xyra realized that even though she wore a different shape, Gelles still carried herself the same way, used the same expressions and even her eyes had the same compassion and determination. Another thought occurred to Xyra as they rode. What were Gelles' powers now? Absently biting her lip, Xyra decided she could pass for a Priestess of Elune well enough, if she still retained her paladin powers. Even the priestesses during the War of the Ancients wore armor and fought along side the rest of the troops.

And on went her thoughts as they continued to ride, each thought spawning the next. Time passed slowly as Xyra's mind worried the problem until it was a sore spot that throbbed endlessly. 


	3. Part 3

((Author's Note: This story was inspired by World of Warcraft. Two characters (Allorna and Xyra) are mine, one from my friend Gelles (with her permission). This story, although using characters I've created personalities for, is copyright Blizzard Entertainment 2005, please don't sue, etc.

This story is rated M for some language, some adult themes and violence.))

Through the Hour Glass

A World of Warcraft fanfic

By Heidi Cautrell

Part 3 Several hours later the sun began to set, coloring the barren landscape vibrant orange. A sigh of relief was almost audible from all of the night elves in the unit Xyra and Gelles had joined--the night was when they were at their full strength. A quick glance at Gelles told Xyra her friend realized this as well because she straightened slowly and lifted her chin. She cocked her head to one side and seemed to be listening. Xyra grinned widely, wondering how much more her friend could hear and see now that she was a night elf and the night's embrace came to welcome them.  
The question would wait because they were finally approaching the Cenarion Circle outpost in Silithus. Xyra wondered idly if those names applied in the past as well or if the desert had been named something else before the War of the Shifting Sands. Once they arrived within the immediate compound of the outpost, their mounts were taken from them to be fed, watered and rested. Xyra gave her mount a friendly rub behind the ears, her thoughts still on her saber, Nox.  
The compound itself looked newer than in the future, the stones less worn by wind and sand, the inn more welcoming, the moonwell glowing brightly. The things that were lacking, of course, were the other races that were part of the Alliance and the Cenarion Circle in the future. A thousand years in the past there were only night elves and they were the ones that would bleed and die and suffer to halt the Silithus, though they wouldn't be able to do it alone.  
"You two, follow me!" said the Lieutenant from behind them. Xyra hadn't gotten her name, nor had she actually confirmed the woman was a lieutenant, but she was certain once they reached Fandral, all would be revealed, including her lie regarding who they were and what they were doing. A quick glance at Gelles was all she had time for as they hurried to catch up to the impatient sentinel. Gelles' return stare was grim but determined. They shared a quick smile of reassurance.  
Guards, sentinels, druids and priestesses moved here and there as the trio walked through the outpost inner grounds. Several watched, obviously curious about why they were headed in the direction of the command bunker where Fandral was no doubt ensconced. Xyra kept her eyes forward, her gait easy and her face blank. She wasn't solider material, but she knew enough to pass as one--she hoped.  
As usual there were no doors to the building, though there were guards everywhere. The Lieutenant paused briefly to state her business and then moved on. The two sentinels eyed the pair of friends curiously as they entered. It didn't help that they weren't dressed like sentinels or guards nor possessed anything resembling kal'dorei uniforms or insignias. Xyra continued to turn their problem over in her mind, searching for the answer that would enable them to stay and help as Zephyr had instructed. Xyra also muttered a few choice words regarding Zephyr's parentage. Gelles, hearing them keenly for the first time, quirked an eyebrow in surprise. Xyra grinned nervously and shrugged.  
They walked through an atrium lined with bowls of moonwell water which brightened as the evening came on. Next they passed through a common area where several higher level officers were talking around a table that seemed to have grown into a long oval shape, complete with benches. Finally they came to a smaller room that was lined with benches and a door that was guarded by two towering druids. The room was lit by a few lamps and, unlike the other rooms they'd passed through had no windows at all. The corners of the room were hidden in shadow. One shadowed corner in particular had a figure standing to attention. A female sentinel, if Xyra had to guess, but her face was covered by a helmet and her coloring was hidden by the darkness so that even a night elf couldn't see it clearly. "Shadowmeld," Gelles murmured, her golden eyes on the figure in the corner. Xyra nodded her agreement. It seemed odd that one of the sentinels would choose to shadowmeld within the compound. However, her curiosity would have to be sated at a later date for at that moment Fandral Staghelm strode into the room.  
"Why do you disturb me with such trivial matters, Lieutenant Starfall?" Fandral's voice boomed as he entered the nearly empty waiting area, "If they are deserters, treat them as such, otherwise assign them to another unit and stop wasting my time"  
"I believe they are more than just deserters, sir. Perhaps they are spies. They are dressed in a matter I have never seen." Lieutenant gestured toward the two new comers, her voice taut as if she were restraining herself from saying more.  
Fandral frowned. "I have no time for foolishness. Put them under arrest and be done with this"  
Xyra opened her mouth to protest, to plead their innocence, but a soft voice from the shadows cut her off. "Sir. That won't be necessary. They are my responsibility"  
Fandral swiveled around, glaring into the shadows. "Commander, I see you still delight in startling me"  
The sentinel in the shadow shifted, but didn't slip from shadowmeld. "My apologies, sir, I am here merely to ensure my people are not treated unfairly"  
A scowl deepened the lines between Fandral's brow. Stroking his beard absently, he finally said, "Very well, you deal with this." He turned sharply to glower at Lieutenant Starfall. "And don't interrupt me again with such petty matters," he practically snarled, then stalked back into the room he'd come out of moments before.  
Xyra glanced at Gelles. The pair shared a questioning look before they turned their attention to the Commander in the shadows. The shadow spoke. "Lieutenant, you are dismissed. I will see to these two, they are part of a reconnaissance mission that seems to have gone badly"  
With a sharp salute to the Commander and an unfriendly stare at the two friends, the Lieutenant marched out. The voice spoke again. "Druids, if you please, I need privacy." The two druids that stood guard around the door that Fandral had entered stepped inside and shut the door. Clearing her throat, Xyra finally spoke, "They call you Commander, but may I ask what your name is"  
A soft chuckle issued from the shadows and then, as if by a switch, the shadows lessened and from the corner strode a sentinel in full battle plate, the purple scales and ornate silver carving, both functional and beautiful, seemed to shimmer in the lamp light. The helm was ornate and allowed only the silver of the Commander's eyes to shine through.

"I believe that should be my question to you two. What are your names?" Her voice was louder now and full of authority that spoke of many years in command.  
Surprising Xyra and the Commander both, Gelles was the one to speak first. "Allahna Lunastar, Master Sergeant and Xyradia Lunastar, Sergeant, Ma'am." Gelles snapped a salute, her movements brisk and more assured than the last time she had attempted the awkward style of kal'dorei salute. Xyra quickly followed her example.  
"Then I believe we have a problem, ladies, because I know, intimately, all of the Lunastars and I do not know either of you," said the Commander, her voice flat.  
A slight frown creased Xyra's forehead. Something was familiar about this Commander. "If you please, Ma'am. What is your name? And..." Xyra hesitated a moment. "May I see your face"  
"Bold requests for one who is in danger of being tried and executed as a spy, traitor or deserter." The Commander's voice held contempt and perhaps a bit of grudging respect. She chuckled suddenly. "Very well, but only because your reaction will amuse me greatly." With one swift movement she removed her helmet and tucked it underneath her arm. The elven woman before them possessed white hair that had been braided about her head in a crown of intricate design. Her silver eyes blazed brightly in the evening gloom. The single stripe markings from forehead to cheek bone were the color of kingsblood. Her pale, blue-purple skin almost glowed in the darkness. Gelles sucked in a surprised hiss. The Commander smiled.  
"I am Allorna Lunastar, Commander of the Star Battalion." She paused, eyeing Xyra carefully before she continued, "Uncanny isn't it?" She stepped forward, moving so suddenly Xyra's body jerked, pulled from her immobility. The woman before her could be her twin it was such an uncanny resemblance. Xyra knew better, however. This woman was born way before Xyra herself had begun her life. No, this woman could only be one person to Xyra.  
"Your mother...", Gelles murmured, her eyes still wide with shock. Gelles had seen Xyra's mother before, but only in repose at the end of a Burrow in the Moonglade while her spirit traveled the Emerald Dream.  
With a start Xyra realized this must have been the critical time in her mother's life when she'd given up everything and chosen to follow the path of the Druids. A whisper of a thought curled at the back of Xyra's mind, but she wouldn't pay heed to it. Not yet, she didn't understand yet.  
Allorna turned toward Gelles sharply, her pale brows furrowed, "Whose mother"  
Gelles kept her gaze steady despite the fierceness of Allorna's stare. "I think you know, you said it yourself. It's uncanny"  
Thoughtful now, Allorna shifted her softened gaze toward Xyra. She nodded slowly. "I was visited by the Bronze Flight, you know. They said one would be sent, one I held dear. At the time I thought they meant..." Her eyes darkened with a past sorrow. "But no, I can see now they meant one that I _would_ hold dear." Warmth touched her expression as Allorna regarded her daughter. Tears welled in Xyra's eyes, which she hastily blinked away. It had been a long time since she'd seen her mother moving and talking with such animation. In the Dream her mother talked and moved as if half asleep.  
"Wait, the Bronze Flight spoke with you?" Gelles interrupted, putting up a hand to gain attention.  
Clearing their throats almost unison, the mother and daughter turned to the new night elf. Allorna nodded, "Yes. I was one of the few that was sent to negotiate with them and they refused. I was pulled aside then and told that help would be coming. I held onto that and tried not to lose hope, but that was months ago." Her eyes hardened a bit, "I fear it may be too late for already the Bronze flight themselves have been attacked. If they can be attacked, then what hope can we possibly have against the Qiraji"  
Nodding, Gelles said, "I can understand your sentiment, but if I remember my history correctly, then we will see a turning point soon"  
Allorna's eyes widened, making Xyra think that a thousand years had done nothing to change her mother physically, but perhaps mentally had worn her down. This Allorna seemed to still possess youthful hope.  
The gentle sound of a flute drifted in through the open doorway behind them. The three women listened, thoughts of the war seemed far away as the sweet melody caressed them like a gentle breeze. Several moments of silence were finally broken by Allorna as she cleared her throat again. "You two will need new armor and you'll be sharing a tent with the other troops. I'll name you as my personal retainers, however, so you'll have ready access to me if you have some information that will help me in some way"  
The two friends nodded. It was easy to admire Allorna, she seemed to lead effortlessly. Her bearing reminded Xyra of the times her mother had taught her to fight, which was still far into the future and yet felt very far into the past for the rogue.  
The rest of the evening was spent getting armor, plate for Gelles, leather for Xyra and the supplies they'd need to pitch a tent and bed down. They were given a place not far from Allorna's Command tent.

Just before she took her leave, Allorna paused near Xyra. The mother and daughter gazed at one another for a moment, then Allorna reached out and hugged her daughter-to-be fiercely. Xyra's hands gripped her mother's shoulders, her eyes clenched as if to hold back tears. They parted with a smile. 


	4. Part 4

((Author's Note: This story was inspired by World of Warcraft. Two characters (Allorna and Xyra) are mine, one from my friend Gelles (with her permission). This story, although using characters I've created personalities for, is copyright Blizzard Entertainment 2005, please don't sue, etc.

This story is rated M for some language, some adult themes and violence.))

Through the Hour Glass

A World of Warcraft fanfic

By Heidi Cautrell

Part 4 Gelles already had the cots and bedrolls laid out when Xyra entered. They exchanged smiles, then tugged off their new boots and rolled themselves in their blankets to sleep. They would need it, for the next day they, and the rest of Allorna's Battalion, would be marching out to begin pushing the Qiraji back to where they came from.

Xyra's dreams were dark and disturbing, causing her to toss and turn most of the night. In each dream she failed to act fast enough to save her mother and in some cases, it was Gelles who was the victim. Some of the dreams involved the Qiraji, but others involved nightmare creatures from the Emerald Dream.

Across the tent, however, Gelles seemed to be having quite different dreams. Her new body seemed to be more aware and it wasn't until she woke the next morning that she realized just how much more aware. She woke slowly, opening her golden eyes to see Xyra come into sharp focus. Her friend was sitting up in bed, stretching slowly as she worked the stiffness from her slim muscles.

A blush the color of berries rippled across Gelles' cheeks as she felt the affect of Xyra's almost sensual movements. And then she remembered her dream and the blush darkened. She must have made some sound, for Xyra turned and gave her a sleepy grin.

"Sleep good?" said Xyra.

"Yes, I suppose I did," said Gelles, averting her eyes.

There was a pause, then rustling of a blanket. "Have any good dreams?" queried Xyra. Gelles glanced over to find her friend standing and stretching again. Just how did she get the muscles of her stomach to look so taut?

"They were... good, I suppose," said Gelles slowly, the blush still on her cheeks.

Glancing over with a frown, Xyra noticed the blush. A slow grin started on her purple lips. She settled in on the edge of Gelles' bed, her hip touching Gelles' hip. "Oh yeah? Was it a sex dream?" teased Xyra.

"What!? I-I, er- No!"

Xyra laughed. "Come on, who was it about? That druid with the nice ass? Or the supply officer that winked at you? Spill!"

Gelles blushed more if that were possible. She sat up, pulling her knees to her chin. A lock of blue hair fell into her eyes, so she brushed it away. "No, neither of those. I don't want to talk about it."

Xyra grinned slyly. "Was it about me?" She was teasing of course, but after she saw the way Gelles' eyes widened and then looked away, she realized she'd stumbled onto the truth and her mouth fell open in shock. "It _was_ about me?"

Gelles coughed, then shrugged, "It must be this new body, it's acting oddly I think." She attempted to straighten her clothes a primly as possible.

Xyra stared at her a minute, then grinned, "Was I any good?"

The two regarded each other for a moment and then burst into laughter together. They spent several moments laughing and each time they looked at each other, another wave of humor washed over them. When they finally calmed down, they sat in silence a moment, grins still on their faces.

Sobering, Xyra said, "You know, it could have been my mom too. We do look alike after all."

Gelles looked almost horrified until she saw the gleam in Xyra's eyes. Reaching behind her she grabbed the corner of her pillow and soundly hit Xyra in the face with it. Xyra laughed as she clutched the pillow, then tossed it back into Gelles' face and rose to get dressed. They didn't mention the dream again.

Once dressed in their new armor, both the normal purple of the sentinels, they broke down their gear and left it ready to be hauled away by the supply line. They snagged some breakfast with the other troops at one of the large cooking fires, then headed to Allorna's tent. She asked them both to see her in the morning as she'd want their input.

"I won't be revealing who you are, but I'll still want your input, so we'll simply say you were sent to scout and gain what information you could. That should hold off the over curious for now," Allorna had said while they'd gathered gear the night before.

In the light of day they could see that Allorna's tent was the least ornate. It made Xyra proud to know that even a thousand years ago her mother was a pragmatic leader. The sentinels standing guard waved the two through the entrance, their curious eyes following in the friends' wake. Word of the two surviving a scouting mission had already traveled the entire battalion.

As the pair entered, Allorna looked up from a table in the middle of the tent. She wore similar clothing to the night before, but her helm was off to the side on a pile of papers. On either side of her stood two female elves with lieutenant insignias and closed faces. They had been talking, but stilled their voices when the friends entered. Allorna nodded at the two and said, "Stand in the corner, Ladies. I'll be with you shortly."

Taking a stance in the right front corner of the tent, they stood at parade rest and observed. Gelles, still adjusting to her new form found the added height almost made her dizzy and yet the extra muscle and sharpened senses made up for whatever discomfort she felt for being in another body. Her gaze drifted around the tent assessing what she could of Xyra's mother and how she commanded.

The tent was filled with the trappings of war. Stacks of armor, sorted neatly. Racks of weapons, organized by type and all well cared for. There were several runners and other lesser soldiers writing correspondence or conversing in low tones at other tables around the room. Nodding her approval Gelles turned her attention back to the Commander.

One of the Lieutenants, a woman with turquoise hair and fierce pink markings covering her eyes forehead and cheeks like spread wings, was speaking as Gelles tuned into their conversation. "Commander, we can swing one of the battalions to the north and west, come in from the west and start a push to move them back toward the Scarab Wall. The other three battalions would be doing the same across the map."

Allorna nodded grimly, her golden eyes on the map before them. Gelles knew that Allorna would be one of those commanders who would ride with their soldiers. She'd be on the front line, fighting right along side them, bleeding and sweating and wondering if they were going to survive the next minute, let alone the next hour or day.

"I meet with the other Commanders to discuss our strategy shortly. These ideas will be helpful ladies. You have your orders, get our troops on their feet, we'll be setting out by two hours past noon." Allorna straightened then and nodded at the two Lieutenants. They both saluted and then exited the tent with purposeful strides. They ignored Xyra and Gelles completely.

Gelles didn't blame them, though she had to wonder if it was due to their rank or their infamy that was spreading via rumor through the camp. She turned her attention to Allorna. The Commander was speaking to a courier and holding out a scroll. Once the courier took off, she nodded at the two and beckoned them over with one hand.

"You two may be knowledgeable, but you're also only two. There isn't much help that you can give, except..." Allorna trailed off, "No. You can't tell me how it ends, can you." It wasn't a question.

Gelles answered anyway, "No, Commander Lunastar, we cannot. We aren't sure of our purpose here either, but I believe that us coming to you directly was no coincidence."

"I believe that too. And so, you'll be with me for the time being. I'll use you as consultants." She eyed the two in turn, her eyes, as yet unchanged by druidic magic, glowed a fierce silver. "We'll need everything we have at our disposal, so I hope you two are ready to do battle."

Xyra grinned widely then. "Battle is what I do best, Commander." She couldn't acknowledge their relationship or it would bring further questions they just didn't need right then.

Allorna's answering grin pulled a similar grin from Gelles as well. Mother and daughter were very much alike indeed.

"Good, you have your orders too then. I'll see you on the march. Dismissed," said Allorna, giving them a crisp, kal'dorei style salute. Returning the salute, the pair exited the tent and began preparing with the rest of the troops.

The army, massive in size, still worked like a well oiled machine, each part knowing when to move and how fast. Within the timeframe Allorna had indicated, the troops were on the move. Though they were generally calm there was an air of determination about the column. Many of the soldiers had lost precious family to the Qiraji and they were ready to seek, if not revenge, then an end to the war and the threat of this ancient and evil race.

Riding side by side Xyra and Gelles found themselves within Allorna's vicinity constantly. She would call on them occasionally to answer what questions they could. As both of them had once fought in Silithus in the future, they offered what little information they had. All in all, however, it seemed there would be little hope unless the dragons decided to intervene as well.

A day's travel brought them into the territory the Qiraji occupied. Scouting parties were sent in all directions to eliminate whatever threat they could find. One such party was lead by Allorna herself. Xyra and Gelles were included to test their skills in battle. "Best we see what you can do _before_ the real battle begins, hmmm?"

Many of the Sentinels were duly impressed by Xyra's skills at appearing from nowhere in the heat of battle and offering the killing blow or stunning an unnoticed bug. If they were impressed by Xyra, they were awed by Gelles and her command of the Light, which they knew only as the power of Elune. Her skill with sword and her command of the light magic as a weapon had many of the sentinels, who were also current or former priestesses of Elune, vying for attention from the still awkward night elf.

Gelles gave Xyra a wild look from her mount after their battle. She'd been singled out by several of the sentinels as they rode. Her look said, "You have to help me, I don't know what to say." Xyra merely grinned and waved from where she rode next to her mother, then turned back to their conversation on stealth tactics. Gelles ground her teeth and made a point to berate Xyra that night for her lack of help in explaining Gelles' powers.

"I could have used your help in trying to explain why I can do what they cannot," Gelles said quietly from her bed roll that night.

Xyra sighed. Gelles scolded in such a manner that one rarely felt anything but guilt and the need to apologize. "I'm sorry, but you can't just rely on me while you're here. There may be real situations where I _can't_ help you."

"The point is you could have and you chose not to."

"Oh come on, Gell. It's not like you were being attacked. They were curious. Just tell them the truth only replace Light with Elune's Grace." Xyra made an exasperated noise and rolled over under her blanket.

"Right. Because they're exactly the same." Gelles' tone was neutral, but Xyra could hear the tension in her voice.

"Oh please don't start with the Naaru are evil thing again, okay?" Xyra wondered if the plea would fall on deaf ears or if it would get her friend ire up instead.

"This has nothing to do with _them_," she said the word as if it were a curse. "I'm simply saying that Elune works differently than the powers that I use."

There was a pause. The rustling of others in the camp, whispers and conversations carried on the wind were muffled by the tent they shared, though they were still quite aware of the vast army outside its flimsy walls.

"Are you arguing semantics with me?" Xyra said finally, "For Elune's sake Gell, I _know_ they aren't the same. But do you wanna screw up the past by making such a simple mistake such as calling your powers 'the light'?"

Gelles snorted. "No." She sighed. "Thus the reason I could have used your help. Though luckily for you they were already assuming it was Elune and said as much. I took my cues from them and said as little as possible."

Xyra groaned. "Right, so it's my fault if we irreparably change the past."

"I didn't say that," said Gelles primly.

"You didn't have to," Xyra groused.

"Let's just drop it then. I've said what I wanted to say."

"Good. Great. Night, Gell."

A sigh. "Good Night, Xyra." 


	5. Part 5

((Author's Note: This story was inspired by World of Warcraft. Two characters (Allorna and Xyra) are mine, one from my friend Gelles (with her permission). This story, although using characters I've created personalities for, is copyright Blizzard Entertainment 2005, please don't sue, etc.

This story is rated M for some language, some adult themes and violence.))

Through the Hour Glass

A World of Warcraft fanfic

By Heidi Cautrell

Part 5

The next week was spent fighting daily and moving ever closer to the Gates of Ahn'Qiraji. The two friends thought of nothing but the next swing of their sword, or the next spot to pitch their tent. Many Silithid died, yet twice as many were there the next day and twice as many as that the day after. Fatigue engulfed the battalions, sucking the morale from the very heart of the soldiers, weakening their determination and will to live. The casualties were monstrous.

On the tenth day of battle, Xyra, Gelles and Allorna were scouting a rock outcropping around noon. It was a foolish mistake that would have cost them their lives if any of them had gone alone.

A scraping noise drew Gelles' attention to the top of the closest rock. The boulder was several hundred feet across and at least eighty feet high. A fine dusting of sand trickled from the edge as the human-turned-elf watched the edge. Slowly pulling just right on her mounts reigns, Gelles had the saber back up slowly until she could see the top more clearly. A shadow flicked out of view before Gelles could get a proper look. She whistled sharply.

Allorna came toward her from the left and Xyra from the right, both wearing identical expressions of caution. Gelles pointed to the top of the boulder. The mother and daughter nodded. They both turned their mounts in time to see a group of seven blackly colored dragonkin rush from the shadows of the rock. A faint golden glow from the shade told them a portal had been opened.

The three grouped up and drew their swords in together. Gelles said tautly, "The Infinite Dragonflight. See the flaking black skin? And the bright blue glow between the cracks in their hands and feet. Kill them quickly before they can undo anything."

The other two nodded grimly, then prepared to meet the charging creatures. Several of them were racing along on four legs while they had two arms full of weapons. Others had hands shimmering with dark magics.

Xyra's lips curled in a nasty smile as she watched her opponents come. "I'll take the casters." With that she slipped into the shadows and slid from her saber's back. She knew the beast would fight along side its mate, whom Gelles rode, so she wasn't worried it would bolt.

Waiting until the creatures neared, Xyra edged around the outside and the struck as one of the casters paused to chant a spell. Slamming her sword into the back of the creatures neck, Xyra used her dagger to probe for the heart, spine or some vital organ. The creature shrieked and twisted, clawing at Xyra's throat.

It finished its incantation just before Xyra' slit its throat. Shadow magic slammed into Xyra's shoulder, burning and numbing her left arm. Swearing at her own stupidity, Xyra slipped back into stealth and went for the other caster.

Gelles swung her sword about her, using two hands to wield the giant blade, jabbing and slashing expertly at the three dragons who had surrounded her. Her armor protected her well, though a cut on her cheek was burning and throbbing fiercely. She took the time to mutter a small healing spell to stop the distracting pain, but it almost cost her a limb for her trouble.

Allorna was not only laying about her with her dual swords, but she was using her feet and her saber's protective instincts to lay into the dragonkin. A fierce grin, much like her daughter's, touched Allorna's lips. The two dragons snarled and snapped as they attacked with pike and claws. A parry from each sword took care of the first few attacks until the creatures wised up and tried other tactics. An unexpected thrust from the jagged edged pike, required both swords to parry. Taking advantage of this opening, the other beast slashed under Allorna's right arm with sharp claws, opening furrows that bled instantly, coating Allorna's side with sticky red.

Screaming her rage, Allorna kicked the one with the pike, then jabbed her sword up through its chin and into the brain. The other creature went for the kill only to be knocked to its back, throat torn out with a savage wrench of powerful saber jaws. Allorna's mount snarled and spit out the burning black blood that now coated its mouth. Jerking her blade from the dragon she just skewered, Allorna turned to give her saber praise, only to watch in horror as a shadow bolt slammed into the furred face, knocking the saber onto its back where it lay quivering and then went still.

Xyra's blade was just in time to stop the second caster from killing her mother with a second shadowbolt. She took of the caster's head half off its neck, using her sword and dagger, slicing from opposite directions. She frowned at her mother, who stumbled to her fallen mount's side.

A groan from Gelles, had Xyra racing toward her friend. Gelles had downed one dragon, but if the red spots all over her armor were any indication, the other two were finding her weaknesses too quickly for Gelles to keep up. Doing a running leap, Xyra landed on the back of one dragonkin and began slicing away at its neck and back. Free to ignore the now flailing dragon, Gelles focused on the other. She parried a few sword thrusts and then raised her sword with both hands, slammed it home with all her might, shearing the dragon's chest armor in half as she cut in between neck and shoulder, her sword stopping at the base of the ribcage.

Burning black splattered along Gelles neck, scalding her as black spots swam before her eyes. Blinking rapidly, she wiped off the tar like blood and healed the burn as her hand passed over it. Glancing at Xyra, who was cleaning her daggers on the fallen dragon, she saw no obvious injuries. A soft groan from Allorna pulled Gelles' attention to the commander who was now almost prone across her fallen mount. Blood soaked almost all of her armor by that time and was pooling on the sand by her right hip.

Cleaning her sword with a bandage from her belt, Gelles raced over to Xyra's mother. Finally sheathing her great sword, the former paladin fell to her knees. Allorna looked paler than usual from the loss of so much blood. Gently pushing away the hand clenched over the sliced open wound, Gelles grimaced. Four deep, wide claw marks had shredded the chain mail under Allorna's arm and dug all the way to the bone. With gentle hands, she began to heal the deep cuts.

Once finished, Gelles reached for a fallen saddlebag that was a foot beyond her fingertips. Almost rising to her feet, she found the bag nosed into her hand by one of the forgotten mounts. The pair had black blood stains around their furred mouths and down their necks. Perhaps another wave of dragonkins had arrived and these two had dispatched them. Making a mental note to give them extra raw meat when they returned to camp, Gelles took out food and water for Allorna.

"You'll need to gain all that blood back that you lost," she said as she helped Allorna drink. Nodding, the commander slowly began to eat bread and cheese. 


	6. Part 6

((Author's Note: This story was inspired by World of Warcraft. Two characters (Allorna and Xyra) are mine, one from my friend Gelles (with her permission). This story, although using characters I've created personalities for, is copyright Blizzard Entertainment 2005, please don't sue, etc.

This story is rated M for some language, some adult themes and violence.))

Through the Hour Glass

A World of Warcraft fanfic

By Heidi Cautrell

Part 6

The sun had moved, signaling an hour had passed. And while they were close to the rock formation where the creatures had come from, no shade would be coming for some time.

"Xyra-" Gelles started to say, but cut off when she realized she didn't see the rogue anywhere. Scowling, Gelles leaned forward and helped Allorna gain her feet. "We need to get over by those rocks, out of the sun if possible, but out of the exposed desert for sure." Nodding weakly, Allorna walked with Gelles to rocks, settling in the narrow strip of shade that was available just past noon.

Following closely, the remaining two mounts hunkered down, still alert. Once assured Allorna would be fine, leaving her with more bread, water and protein, Gelles went to track down Xyra. As she rounded to the other side of the rock, she stopped dead. There, in the side of the rock, was the portal the dragonkin had used. Xyra forgotten for the moment, Gelles approached the portal cautiously, her sword in her hand before she reached it.

The portal was black with veins of gold running wildly through it. The human-turned-elf could feel the power emanating from the rift. Briefly she wondered just what it would take to create such a large one. It was well over twelve feet in diameter, and perfectly circular. Reaching out a gauntleted hand, Gelles continued to approach to the portal, she felt drawn to it as if touching it were the most important thing she would ever do in her life.

A shout startled Gelles. She jerked her head toward the direction she had come, worried it had been Allorna calling for help. When she glanced back at the throbbing portal, she noticed a ripple. Turning to fully face the rip in time, Gelles planted her feet and held her sword at the ready, poised above her and ready to sever the next dragon head she saw.

Another ripple and then a shadow crossed the surface of the portal. Muscles tensed, Gelles continued to watch, hardly daring to blink for fear she'd miss something. Three ripples ran across the portal and then out came a large, clawed foot and a sinewy neck. Down came Gelles' sword, slicing the head from the beast's shoulders. The head bounced, then came to rest in the sand. Gelles finally allowed herself to blink.

Laying in a ever growing pool of blood was Xyra's body. Jerking her gaze frantically toward the severed head, Gelles saw with building horror the head was Xyra's. "NO!" she screamed and dived for the body. Everything froze, then moved in reverse slowly. With agony Gelles watched herself move backward through the stroke that severed Xyra's head. Only this time Xyra's body was her own from the moment she stepped from the portal.

Having the knowledge of what was about to occur, Gelles lowered her sword to a defensive position in front of her body. The portal rippled and Xyra stepped through. The rogue blinked, then turned her silver gaze on Gelles. She frowned as she said, "What's wrong, Gell? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The sword in Gelles' hand trembled. She straightened, sheathing the weapon unsteadily. "Nothing's wrong." She glanced over Xyra's shoulder toward the portal. "What were you doing in there?"

A shrug was Xyra's response. "Looking for more." She grinned then, though it had more of an edge than her usual one.

Gelles' brow creased. "You don't remember coming out of the portal more than once?"

Xyra paused mid step to regard Gelles, her expression thoughtful. "No... Why did it look like I came out twice?" She wasn't against the possibility, after all they were dealing with time.

Opening her mouth to tell Xyra what she saw, Gelles hesitated a moment. "I'm not sure what happened to be honest."

Silver eyes bore into Gelles' brain as she regarded her friend at eye level. After a moment, Xyra turned away, "Let's get back."

A swirling of black sand blew across their path, halting the pair. Zephyr appeared a moment later. She smiled and empty smile at them. "You're time here is done."

Xyra frowned, "Fine, just let me see my mother before I go, she was hurt."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Xyra. Already another set of scouts have found signs of your battle and are assisting your mother. You're time here is done," said Zephyr, her voice soft, yet emotionless.

"Fuck that!" snarled Xyra and attempted to shove past the slight Sin'dorei woman. Instantly the black sands swirled around them, blinding and choking the two friends.

Gelles called out for Xyra, seeing her shape through the blackness. She heard Xyra's response from far away, felt the brush of her leather gloves on her cheek and then she was gone.

Still blind and spitting out sand, Gelles felt herself being set back on her feet. She was in the desert, but this one was made entirely of bronze colored sand. Blinking away the grit in her eyes, Gelles glanced down at herself. She still wore the same armor, but she was now her normal size. Hesitantly she placed her hands on her ears. They were their normal human size.

"So tell me, Gelles Magain. Do you know why you were sent back?" A deep voice rumbled from behind her. Whirling around she saw that while the dragon before her was not Nozdormu, he was impressive all the same.

"Xyra's mother is important, she had to survive that war," said Gelles, lifting her chin and trying to adjust glasses that were no longer there. She frowned a bit when her hands touched nothing.

"But do you know -why- she is important?" Asked the drake. Extending his neck to its limit, his large face came within a few feet of Gelles. His head was as big as she was, which meant he could kill her with a single snap of his jaws.

"She was a powerful leader, it's possible without her the war would have gone for the worst," said Gelles slowly, still thinking over her real answer within her mind.

A grin split the drakes lips, showing off his razor sharp teeth. "Come now, Gelles. We all know that not to be the case. Tell me the real reason."

Sighing softly, Gelles shrugged a bit, "She had to have Xyra, who would eventually meet me and be one of the many pushes that would send me down the path to eventually becoming a Guardian of Time."

Pulling his head back, the drake nodded his satisfaction, "Just so."

Unable to hold it in, Gelles finally blurted out, "I'm still not one of yours."

"Not yet," said the drake, his grin returned. "But soon."

The black sand swirled and Gelles found herself in the same chair in the World's End Tavern that she'd occupied several weeks ago. Xyra was there across from her. Jerking her gaze to the side, Gelles saw Zephyr turn away from them and back to her drinking.

Trickling a bit of black sand onto the table, Xyra reached out and picked up her still cold mug of ale. She raised it in a toast to Gelles. "To dragons. May their ambitions not kill us all."

Lifting her mug to her lips, Gelles watched Xyra over her mug as she took a drink of the cold, bitter liquid. Xyra put down her mug, then grinned, that edge still there in her smile and her eyes.

"You can't blame this one on me. At all," said Xyra casually.

Gelles blinked and then began to laugh. After a moment the edge faded from Xyra's features and she laughed too. 


End file.
